The present invention generally relates to camera systems used for looking into rubble of a disaster area and other hard to reach places which are not easily accessed by humans. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera system with a telescopic pole and camera actuator to aid in looking in areas not easily accessed by humans.
There are many different types of camera systems which are available to look through rubble of a disaster area. Most of these devices lack ease of use when trying to move a camera support through the rubble, while at the same time allowing the user to manipulate the camera in other directions in order to obtain an accurate view of what is covered by the rubble.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera support and actuator that allows the user to easily rotate a camera while moving the camera support pass an object.